


Mon Cheri!

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: "SOMEONE booked the wrong room", Bachelor AU, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Paris - Freeform, Pillowfights, grumpy Rich, matt is a voyeur ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: prompt: someone booked the wrong room at the hotel and there's no other rooms available. The room (your otp/ot3) is stuck with has only a single bed. It's not even king sized.Also known as the one where Matt can't speak French for shit and R2 just want to sleep.





	Mon Cheri!

**Author's Note:**

> For all the R2M shippers out there. We're horribly depraved and I hope this contribution helps.
> 
> P. S., my French is about as good as Matt's in this fic. Sorry for any translating errors!

When Rob, Rich, and Matt decided to go to Paris together on vacation, they were all three expecting very different things. Matt wanted to go to the Arc de Triomphe, eat as many croissants as humanly possible, and convince Rob and Rich to dress up in fancy ball gowns from the store he saw as they walked to the hotel. Rob wanted to explore the local record stores, see the Eiffel Tower, and watch a fútbol game with Rich and Matt. Rich, meanwhile, was there for sex with Rob, doing whatever Matt and Rob wanted to, and the wine stores.

It was currently 12:56 AM in “French Time” as Matt called it, and he was complaining loudly about dragging his suitcases while Rich rolled his eyes, dodging puddles on the cobblestone sidewalks while they headed for their hotel. It was drizzling, and all three felt gross and exhausted.

As they walked into the hotel lobby, Rich turned to Matt. “Now you're positive you made the reservation?” he asked and Matt nodded.

“Yes, Speight, calm your fucking tits. We have the damn suite.” he groused. Matt had booked the three bedroom suite, Room 10, for them, all double beds with a complete living room, flatscreen, and kitchen. Matt was very excited and had stumbled through less-than-stellar French the month before. In retrospect, maybe Rich should have made the reservation instead because he spoke French best but Matt had his pride. Rich walked up to the lovely reservationist with a smile, pulling out his credit card.

“Bonjour. Réservation pour Cohen?” he asked and the woman smiled. “Oui. Votre carte, s'il vous plaît?” she asked and Rich handed his card over. She slid it through the reader and she raised an eyebrow, looking at the three of them. “...La chambre deux?” she asked and Matt nodded. “Oui.” he said with a smile and and Rich gave him an odd look. The receptionist shook her head and handed Rich his card and the key. “Vous voila, monsieur. Profitez de votre séjour, la chambre se trouve au deuxième étage.” Rich nodded his thanks and they turned down the hallway and took the elevator up a floor.

“What room did you say you booked?” Rich asked as they approached… room two.

“I booked room 10?” Matt said with a question and Rich looked at him, annoyed. “Idiot. This is room two, we got the wrong key. I'll be right back.” he said and ran back to the lobby. Rob leaned against the door and stared at Matt.  
“If it's any consolation, my French is mostly shit too.” he said and Matt snickered. It was only a few minutes before Rich was storming back down the hall, looking pissed.

“So…?” Rob asked and Rich glared at him furiously. “This fucking _idiot_ ,” he said with a poke to Matt’s chest, “booked the wrong room. He can't say the difference between ‘deux’ and ‘dix’ and no other rooms are available.” Rich snapped before sighing.

“I'm sorry. I'm just- so tired from all this travel and shit. I want to sleep. Pretty sure this is a double so we’ll have to chose who gets the cot.” Rich said. He fumbled with the key before opening the door, the trio crossing the threshold and hauling their suitcases in. The door clicked shut and Rob felt around for a light switch, flicking it on.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Rob said.

There was a single bed in the room, not even a queen but a double. There was no cot and Rich looked about ready to kill someone so Rob stepped in. “Okay! Okay. We’ll make this work. We've already given the receptionist enough shit so we're gonna deal. Put your pajama pants on, guys.” Rob said and by equal glares from Matt and Rich. They dispersed into the room, Matt stomping off into the bathroom as Rob and Rich dug out pj pants and put them on. Rich peeled his jeans off silently, giving Rob a hand with his belt before Rich was comfortably in bottoms that said “Louden Swain” on the leg and ass and Rob was wearing ones with a plaid pattern. Shirts were peeled off and the two flopped into the bed, holding hands quietly before Matt came back in.

He was in the same classic R2M pajamas idea, shirtless with DC Comics pants. Matt flicked the light off. “Where should I sleep?” he asked and before Rich could say “the floor” Rob cut in.

“There's enough space between us.” he said and could barely see Matt’s eye roll with the dim streetlight coming in the window. He crawled over Rob and snuggled in, and all was calm. For a few minutes.

Matt frowned as Rob kicked his leg, earning a slap from the other man on the chest. Rich was already asleep, one arm and a leg thrown possessively over Matt.

“Fuck outta here, Mattie.” Rob grumbled as he jabbed Matt’s side, getting a growl from the other as Rob rolled over and got his leg tangled between Rich and Matt’s.

“This bed is way too tiny.” Matt complained. “I'm gonna get sexually assaulted by two guys in my sleep during their fun dreams, aren't I?” Matt asked and Rob snorted.

“It's not assault if it's consensual.” Rob snickered and suddenly a pillow landed in his face.

“What the fuck?” he screeched and Rich looked over at him. “I'm trying to sleep, would you two mind?” he snapped and Matt laughed, bending his leg so Rich was nearly straddling his thigh. “Jesus Christ, Cohen, stop being so gay.” Rich hissed and Rob hit Matt again. “Ow! Would you stop?” Matt complained, and Rich unsuccessfully tried to detangle himself from the younger man. Rich accidentally stuck his hand in Matt’s face as he moved, which lead to Matt jerking back with a near screech and elbowing Rob in the chest.

“Fuck!” they yelled in unison.

Rob groaned and threw his arm over his face. “We’re never gonna get any sleep. It's 1 am here, and that's how long we've been awake since yesterday. I really, really need to get some sleep.” Rob said and Rich sighed, tossing the pillow he had used to hit him at the foot of their bed.

“We wouldn't have had this problem if Matt could fucking speak coherent French.” Rich hissed into the darkness of their room, and Matt sat up, jostling Rob again in the process as he picked up his pillow and lifted it over his head. “Oh, that's it, old man!” Matt yelled as he whacked Rich in the chest with the pillow. There was a loud “oof!” before Rich swore and reached down to the edge of the bed to regather his pillow, slamming Matt in the stomach with it right back.

“Hey!” Rob snapped as they started to get really into it, Matt’s creatively shitty insults accentuated by Rich smacking him in the head with a pillow and a return insult. Matt grunted as Rich pushed him over on top of Rob, earning a giant shove as Rob sat up with a grunt, grabbing his own pillow and hitting Rich in the arm with it as hard as he could. “You guys suck!” Rob yelled as Matt lunged for him and threw his pillow, getting a double attack from Rob and Rich simultaneously.

“Stop teaming up on me!” Matt screamed as they beat at him with their pillows and forced him towards the foot of the bed, swinging wildly to defend himself. Matt got a solid whack to Rob’s gut before he fell flat on his back, the two others continuing to rain pillowed blows down on him. “Stop, stop! Puh-lease! Robbie, Robbie, Richie, please…” Matt laughed as they continued their assault, squirming backwards until his head was dropping off the bed. “Don't let me fa-all!” Matt wheezed as Rob and Rich dragged him back up the bed, the trio’s laughter filling the room.

Matt thrashed a little as his feet hit the headboard, and then his leg kicked into Rob’s side, causing his pillow to fly across the room as he grabbed on to Rich and they both fell into Matt’s chest, Rich chuckling as he swatted Rob’s head pinned below his arm. Matt spat out a mouthful of Rob’s hair, grinning broadly as he wrapped his arms partly around the pile on him and four arms hugged right back. The three’s laughter slowly died off as they laid there together, and Matt lazily dropped his arm to his side.

Rob and Rich adjusted themselves in his arms, Rob hooking one leg over Matt’s left and clinging to his side with a happy sigh while Rich just scooted over a little and threw his arm over Matt’s chest, touching Rob’s shoulder. They stayed like that, cuddling together (although Rich wouldn't be caught dead calling it that) and pretty soon Matt felt himself begin to drift off. The three of them were still laying upside down on the bed, pillows God knows where with the sheets tangled and messy beneath them. But they couldn't find it in them to care.

Matt felt Rob and Rich shift the position of their arms, and he opened his almost closed eyes to see the two of them holding hands and staring at each other fondly.

“Aw, you're so cute.” Matt whispered and they turned their attention to him. “Shut up, Matt.” Rob returned, blushing a little.

“Make me.” Matt said.

He almost instantly regretted saying that, as the atmosphere changed suddenly to something he couldn't quite name. He grimaced internally, cursing himself for being the a flirt 24/7.

“Excuse me?” Rich finally said after a long moment of silence. He sat up and stared down at Matt, and the younger man’s mouth went dry. For the first time that night, it occurred to him how weirdly intimate they were being. They were all sharing a bed, pillow fighting, cuddling, and that's right, they were all shirtless. This detail hadn't bothered Matt until Rich’s eyes attempted to bore holes right through him, his chest pale and broad, heavily defined in the shoulders. Matt couldn't look away to save his life.

“See something you like?” Rob said quietly, and slid the hand that had been on Matt’s own chest up Rich’s thigh, fingers digging in a tad as Rich shot a look at him.  
They had the same feral grin on their faces and Matt knew he was fucked. He was so fucked.

Matt’s gaze lowered from Rich’s pecs to his navel, subconsciously licking his lips at the fine trail of hair that lead below the waist of his pj bottoms. Rob’s hand distracted Matt’s through assessment of Rich’s visible body, slowly beginning to rub Rich through his pants. They both watched Matt with laser focus, as if trying to judge what his reaction would be. Rich bit his lip and groaned as Rob pressed the palm of his hand against him gently, and yeah, Matt’s dick was on board with this too. He slowly wrapped his arms around them again, one hand an iron grip on Rich’s other thigh and the other eclipsing Rob’s shoulder.

Rich shoved Rob’s hand away and pulled him up, whispering something into his ear as they both leaned down over him in a practiced movement, each straddling one of Matt’s legs as Rich pinned Matt’s arms above his head and Rob dragged one hand up Matt’s throat, from his sternum to his cheek.

“You want this?” Rich breathed, and Matt nodded, 99% sure they could both feel just how much he did. Rob planted one hand on Matt’s chest and the other tangled into his hair, his breathing picking up. “We didn't hear you say yes, Matt.” he said tauntingly and Matt hissed as Rich gave his hips a little shimmy.

“Ah, yeah, yes.” Matt managed, damn near purring as Rob stroked and pulled at his hair and Rich’s hands traced circles along his slowly lowering waistband. The two of them continued their incessant touching until Matt was fully hard and gasping out for them to touch him more, please.

“Kiss me.” he demanded and suddenly they were there, alternating between Rob licking and sucking at his neck and Rich kissing him forcefully, all broad strokes of tongue and teeth and Matt arched off the bed, groaning into Rich’s mouth. Rich tasted good, like lingering whiskey and very faintly pecan pie, and he ravished Matt’s mouth with a force, calming the sting every time Rob bit down on his skin. Their mouths left Matt for a moment and he sucked in a breath through swollen and wet lips before Rob and Rich resumed, just switching places. Kissing Rob was fractionally gentler, with calculated twists of his tongue, kind of tasting like honey and salt. Matt had no doubt he was about to become an impressive canvas of hickeys from the way Rich was nipping and kissing along his throat and the way Rob had been having at it before. Rob sucked at his bottom lip as Rich rubbed his hand over Matt’s abs, laughing into his skin.

“Damn, Mattie, you're fuckin’ ripped.” Rich snickered and Rob stopped kissing Matt, licking his lips with a smirk. “Mmm, ain't that just yummy?” Rich leered as he dragged a finger lightly over the clothed outline of Matt’s erection, causing a shudder to run through Matt. Rob scooted back and hooked two fingers under Matt’s pajama pants, Rich doing likewise on his other side. “You still okay with this?” Rob asked and Matt could only nod dumbly, reaching down and pushing at their hands, lifting his hips to help Rob and Rich strip him.

Rich and Rob stared plainly in between Matt’s legs, twin _evil, evil smiles_ alight on their faces. “You're big.” Rob said with a raised eyebrow, grinning at Rich then Matt. “And don't be offended, Rich might be shorter but he's bigger. I know from experience.” he said with a lewd wink and Matt groaned. These two with their sexy smirks and magic hands and awful comments were going to be the death of him.

They stripped their pants off too, right in front of him, and Rob was absolutely not lying. Rich was… Well, Matt wanted to be fucked by him pretty badly. And by Rob. Maybe at the same time.  
Matt felt like he was going pretty brain dead.

While Matt looked like Rob and Rich had broken him, Rich reached over to Rob and pulled them together, kissing him sweetly before Rob got a handful of his hair and pulled, getting a growl from Rich and turning the kiss messy. “God, that's good…” Rob breathed as Rich mouthed along his jaw, before they both felt a hand on their legs. Matt was watching them, pupils blown and so hard he was leaking pre come.

“Sex?” he asked and Rob and Rich grinned. “Sex.” they responded.

Rob propped himself up on Matt’s leg again and started rocking his hips forward while Matt slammed his eyes shut and grabbed the sheets.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Matt breathed as Rich held his jerking hips down. “That's the idea.” was Rich’s snarky response.

“Now, while I'd immediately ask if we can fuck you at the same time, that gets overwhelming on the first encounter,” Rob purred, keeping up his movements, “so how about you pick something else for us to do to you. How can we make you feel good, Matt?” Rob asked and Matt struggled to pluck a coherent through from his head with two fucking hot guys on him, one grinding against his thigh and the other… oh Christ, Rich was slowly jerking himself off and Matt watched, mouth open.

Matt had fantasized about the two of them before, being allowed to watch while they got off. And now was a perfectly good opportunity to have that fantasy become reality.

“Can I… can I watch…” Matt rasped and Rob smiled, trailing hands across Matt’s chest. “You wanna watch us? You're a voyeur, aren't you.” Rob said and Matt turned red. “Mind if we mark you up, too?” Rich added, voice low and heavy and fifty shades of erotic. “Yes.” Matt said. “Yes, please…” he gasped and Rich moved over to sit by Rob, the both of them between Matt’s splayed legs. Rich fumbled over the side of the bed for lube from his suitcase, coating them all with a dirty wink and a hiss of “Rich!” from Matt.

“Nice view.” Rich laughed as he checked out Rob and Matt blatantly, hooking an arm around Rob's hip and kissing him again. Matt watched with a slightly open jaw as they made out, groans and groping accentuating every movement. The hands down between their legs began to shift positions and Matt observed with rapt attention as they clumsily wrapped their hands around one another, not wanting to stop kissing. Rob pulled back first, arching backwards with Rich’s name a snarl on his lips while Rich himself slowly stroked Rob.

Matt’s toes and hands curled ruthlessly against the sheets, wanting to touch himself _so bad_ but he didn't know if he had permission. As if reading his mind, Rob righted himself and looked at Matt while he panted, jacking Rich off in the same rhythm he was giving Rob. “You can… you can, fuck yeah Rich… touch yourself, Matt. Mutual masturbation- mmm- is the best form of flattery.” he managed.

Matt’s hand practically flew to his cock as he watched, the three of them starting to sweat in the rising warmth of the room. They didn't say much for a minute or two, eyes drifting around Matt’s face and hands to Rob’s, then Rich’s; the only sound was obscene moans of their names and slick skin. Rob was the first one to have his face screw up and pace on Rich falter, the hand on Rich’s dick slowing as he garbled out a raspy “I’m gonna- I gotta-” before he was coming in hot stripes on the sheets and Rich hand and Matt’s legs. Matt groaned as Rob slumped backwards, lazy smile on his face as he watched Matt continue to jerk off, all eyes on him now.

Rich crawled on top of Matt and leaned down to kiss him, Matt’s free hand snaking around Rich’s back as Rich took in his mouth languidly. Matt adjusted his grip so he had Rich and his own cock in one hand, earning a rumble groan from Rich before he was coming all over Matt’s chest with a repeat of “Matt, Rob, Matt, Rob, oh God, _yes_.” Matt smiled wickedly as Rich pulled away from him, giving a few more jerks of his wrist before his mess joined Rich’s.

The three of them sprawled messily across the bed, sticky and sweaty and thoroughly wiped out. “Wow.” Matt said and Rob shifted from where he lay on the younger man.

“Wow is right. Why haven't we done that sooner?” Rob breathes out and Rich snickered.

“I mean we've all thought about it.” he added to Rob and Matt hummed.

That night, they fell asleep happy. 


End file.
